A Cautionary Baby Tale
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: From cry-your-eyes-out depressing to super fluff, check out your favorite pairings when it comes to the crowning moment in their lives: they have a baby! (Or two… or three…) Considered complete, but stories will be continually added on! Current Tale: The Brother Angel- USUK


**A Cautionary Baby Tale**

* * *

**Summary: From cry-your-eyes-out depressing to super fluff, check out your favorite pairings when it comes to the crowning moment in their lives: they have a baby! (Or two… or three…) **

**Warning: This is rated T for language, and possible death, and pairings. **

**Note: I will be doing all kinds of pairings, so this is the first of many! Make requests on who you want to have children, and I'll be sure to make it happen! Some stories are connected, but they can stand alone!**

* * *

**The Current Tale: The Brother Angel**

* * *

**USUK**

England had been a week past due with his first child, and it _sucked. _ He could just feel his body straining; it ached all the time, and half the day he didn't want to get out of bed, it was so miserable. Sometimes he would lay there and curse old Frog Face. He had no idea why. It's not like he was the one that got him pregnant in the first place.

Nations are quite peculiar when it comes to having children. In England's relationship, he wasn't courted to a female per say—but he could still have a child, as was evident during his pregnancy. How this was possible was that they could have children simply if they _wished_ it so. England did want this baby—but God not all the complications that went with it.

Luckily for the island nation, his pain didn't last long. Early in the wee hours of March 23rd, he was screaming at America that he'd rip off you know what and shove broomsticks up his arse if he did not get him to the hospital in time. After running four stops signs and nearly missing a run in with a cop, the American dutifully delivers him to the emergency room within five minutes.

America is very aware that the only way his child could be delivered is through a C-section—and that scares him. He has read up on how many different cases ended up in both the lose of the mother and the child. Nations could not die from something as complicated as child birth; but there is that brief moment, that second that could mean the life or death for his baby. He did not want Iggy to be harmed, nor did he want to lose the child. England had been so happy the day he was declared pregnant. America could not easily forget that face.

Sitting in the waiting room, with the stark white wall and contrasting floor, is probably the most difficult thing he has done in his life. He didn't allow himself to be present during the ordeal, because he knew the moment he saw the doctor's trying to cut his England open, they would be flying through the wall.

His nervousness radiates off him like a visible thing, making most people avoid sitting next to the boy who is constantly clenching and unclenching his fists. Sometimes he would walk around. Sometimes he'd go to the bathroom and stare at himself in the mirror.

Nothing really soothes him though.

It is thirty minutes since they arrived, and there hasn't been a word from anyone about England's condition. He went to the front desk at least six times, and each time they sent him away with the words, "Be patient! This stuff takes time!"

Patience isn't quite in America's vocabulary, especially when he nervously begins to bounce his foot on the floor. He has to distract himself before his mind begins to think of cruel scenarios. He pulls out his phone, and tries to play a round or two of Flappy Bird, but that only fuels his anxiety. His heart is dropping to the pit of his stomach, and as the minutes tick by he is sure something went wrong.

Taking a deep breath, he exits out of his poor attempt to play Candy Crunch, and dials a number he knows by memory. Pressing the iPhone to his ear, he tries to breath steadily, but it doesn't help much. His heart is hammering too hard against his ribcage, and isn't showing any signs of slowing down.

He hears three rings, before the person on the other end picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mattie…" He breathes. He isn't sure what he was going to do if his younger brother didn't pick up the phone.

Canada could sense the tension in his voice, "America is something wrong?"

"England's in the hospital right now," He explains, "for the baby… and I'm worried…" He couldn't finish.

"That since its past due, there are some complications."

America nods his head, before he realizes his brother couldn't see him, "Yeah... It's been awhile and no one is telling me anything."

"How long has it been since you arrived?"

The older glances up at the clock situated on the wall, "Almost an hour now."

Canada winces. No, that couldn't be good, "Would you like me to come?"

"Please… that'd be great." He gives the Canadian the address, and ends the call.

It takes him thirteen minutes—America counts exactly—to make it to the hospital, with a cup of McDonald's coffee in one hand, and a little bag in the other. The American assumes it is a present for the baby; that is, if it survived of course. He gulps at the thought.

"I brought you something to drink since it's pretty early," Canada says, handing him the drink, "I tried to convince them to get me a hamburger but they wouldn't serve it that early."

America laughs, but it is forced, Matthew can tell. Sitting beside his brother, he rubs his back comfortingly, "I'm sure it's fine Al. It's your child after all. It would be strong like the both of you are."

"What if Mattie," The American stares at him, fear spinning in his eyes, "There's just that one second that we could lose it. I don't know what Arthur would do. Hell, I don't know what I would do if it died."

Canada smiles sympathetically, "Have faith. I'm sure someone is watching over you guys and will make sure it's safe."

America is still tense.

"Do you know what gender it is?"

Alfred shakes his head no, "Iggy wanted it to be a surprise… the name too… Said he was better at naming things on the spot than trying to figure out something beforehand."

"Will his brothers be here?"

"Nah… He didn't want them coming… something about them being jerks when he was a kid," Canada nods his head. He had heard a few stories, back when he was under England.

"I'm going to go get something from the vending machines. Would you like something?" The Canadian offers, getting up.

"I'd like that hamburger now…" America smiles half-heartedly, and Matthew laughs.

"I'm sorry about that."

Just as Canada was turning to find the vending machines, Alfred says one last thing, "Thank for coming Mattie."

"Of course I'd come. I only have one brother after all. And besides, how often do you think England is going to let you get him pregnant?" It is America's turn to laugh. It feels good to laugh, like something is released from his chest and it doesn't quit hurt as bad as it did. He has a small feeling that they would be okay.

He sips some of his coffee when Canada comes back with a bottle of Mt. Dew. They talk a little about a lot of things like hockey, politics, and Canadian bacon.

"Why is called Canadian bacon when at your place it's just ham?" America asks, feeling the buzz of coffee clear into his joints.

"I dunno. Why do you call it Canadian bacon when it's in America?" Canada counters.

"Do you at least have bacon?"

"I don't tend to eat bacon."

"Oh Mattie…"

"What?"

"You are missing out."

Canada punches him in the arm, "Whatever."

America laughs, stealing his Mt. Dew and taking a big swig from it.

"Alfred! You could have at least waterfall it!"

"What you afraid of my germs Mattie~?" Just to further bug his brother, America licks the rim of the bottle.

"Ew!" Canada yanks the bottle away and screws on the lid, getting up to throw it in the trash.

"Aw, I would have drank it." The American whines.

Matthew rolls his eyes, "You tainted it, so no."

America starts to pout, and whenever he does that, Canada has to look away to avoid falling prey to it. It is how America always got his way—and man did it work.

Someone clears their throat, and that freezes the pout in its place. Standing before them is the doctor, the very doctor that told America England would be in good hands; and he doesn't look very excited. Fumbling to turn himself and face the doctor, Alfred is scared.

"We did the procedure-" He begins.

"Are they okay?!" The American blurts out before he can stop himself, but he has to know. He has to know if it lived or died.

"How about you go see for yourself."

America doesn't like the sound of that. He gulps, and shakingly gets up, following the doctor through the maze of hallways. Canada briefly grabs his hand and squeezes it, to reassure his brother it would all be okay, before letting go when the doctor stops before the door.

Alfred takes a deep breath, but he feels too lightheaded; it doesn't help much. He reaches out and grabs the door knob, but he doesn't want to turn it. He is afraid of what could be on the other side, and all those bad and terrible scenarios come full force, assaulting his mind. He looks to Matthew, and he only nods his head in encouragement.

America opens the door, and steps inside.

It smells like a hospital, strong with the medications and the cleaning products used to get rid of sickness. The curtains have been drawn to prevent light from entering the room. He hears the steady thrum of a heart monitor.

_At least Iggy is okay… but what about…._

He turns the corner, and takes a few steps to the bedside, and instantly wants to cry.

England is staring at him, but so is another pair of green eyes. He can see the little bundle curled up in Arthur's arms, wiggling. It is alive. America couldn't help but to laugh in relief. The little thing even has an ahoge, that curls around the cap they placed on his head. It is alive, and it looks like him and England. It is the second most beautiful thing he ever saw—the first being England on his wedding day.

Tenderly, he sits on the bed beside England's legs, "Iggy… you feeling okay…?"

"Reece," England oddly responds, and America raises an eyebrow and cocks his head. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"His name is Reece."

"It.. it's a boy…?"

"America, he's our boy stupid. Just hold him already so I can finally get my bloody rest." America smiles, and takes the bundle. Reece coos at him, wiggling his hand free of the blanket to reach up to him. Cradling him close to his body, the American holds out one finger to him, and he wraps his fist around it and gives it a tight squeeze.

"He's got my strength Iggy…" England is already drifting off to sleep, and can hardly hear what he is saying anymore.

"Can I see him?" Canada asks softly, peering around the corner.

America motions him over, "Get over here."

Canada walks to his brother's side, "Hey little guy… I'm your Uncle Canada." Reece giggles at his ahoge as it bobbles in his face, and he tries to swat it. Canada smiles.

"He's defiantly your child America. I can tell."

"Yeah… defiantly…" He bends down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "Wait until we take you home Reece. Your bedroom is so awesome.

* * *

"Don't forget the bloody cake while you're out! We are already running late as it is so don't go forgetting anything you hear?" America chuckles into the phone. England is very high strung today and he doesn't blame him. It is Reece's first birthday after all.

"Yes Iggy I hear ya," He turns on his blinker to get in the next lane, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you?"

"S-shut up and get the stuff! I love you too!" Alfred laughs even more when he hangs up in a hurry. Iggy is so cute when he is flustered.

"Alright let's see… cake, balloons, and streamers… I can do this."

Two Walmart's later, he does. He and Iggy have exactly one hour to put up the decorations, and England is none too pleased. He keeps complaining how they should have put it up yesterday, but America points out it wouldn't be much of a surprise for the little guy if he already saw it before. This got Arthur quiet real quick. Luckily, the two of them get it done, just as the first guests begin to arrive. They really had no choice but to invite countries, and some of them have yet to have children.

First to arrive is Hungary, her stomach swollen and her yaoi senses tingling. Of course the topic of the conversation was her pregnancy, and she explains that she would be due in another month. Next is Japan, who was very happy for the couple and is going to take pictures of the event. Following him is Canada and France (much to England's dismay), Denmark, Norway, Romania, and Prussia.

They have a great day.

The adults really got into playing with Reece, even though he is only one-years-old and can barely crawl anywhere. Their favorite part is the cake, when Reece simply face planted in it and licked all the icing off the top. America laughs. He is so happy.

"This party is actually a pretty good hit," Canada notes. America watches as England fuses over Reece's messy face.

"I'm just glad they're both happy."

Canada eyes his brother with a smile, "By the looks of it, you're pretty happy yourself."

He grins, "You think?"

England and Reece are a blessing. He is thankful he can have them both. Before he can go help England, there is a knock at the door.

_Funny. We didn't invite anyone else. _

He wonders who it could be, as he walks over to the door. Everyone is too distracted with the little game they are sitting up for Reece so they don't notice when Alfred hesitates at the door.

_Who could it be?_

He opens the door.

Standing before him is man, his shocking red hair combed down, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. America instantly narrows his eyes.

"What do you want Scotland," After the birth, England explained why he didn't want his three older brothers there, and it twisted his stomach into knots. They tortured his Iggy when he was a little kid, always locking him outside when it was raining or when it was snowing. He has no right to be here now, especially on a day like this.

"I saw the sign," Scotland motions to the front lawn, where they had tied balloons to a sign to signify his birthday, "I didn't know my baby brother had a kid."

"For good reason," America responds, going to shut the door. Scotland puts his foot in the doorway to stop it.

"I want to see him. The child."

"No." Canada joins his brother by the door.

"What's going on Al…" He sees Scotland at the door, and trails off.

"He wants to see Reece," America explains, hardening his eyes at the Scot, "And I won't allow it."

"I have every right to see him to. I am his uncle," Scotland points out.

"You'll be an uncle he never hears about then," If America wants to, he can break his foot with the door. He wants to be civil about it though, even if it is Scotland. He doesn't want to lose control at Reece's first birthday.

"Oui is there a problem?" France walks over. If everyone is beginning to notice, then it won't take long for England to.

"France can you please take care of him," Alfred whispers, and France looks to see who it is.

"With pleasure," He murmurs back, squeezing out the door so America can close it. He turns back to the party and is pleased to see it is still going, and England didn't see the little problem they had. France comes back a few minutes later, and explains when he closed the door Scotland left. As the party continues that day, America almost forgot about the whole ordeal.

Almost.

* * *

Reece's fourth Halloween is his favorite by far, because this time _he _got to choose the costume he wore. It took him three trips to Party Galaxy to figure out exactly what he wanted to be, and the moment he said it, he had America cheering and England face palming. England is not very enthusiastic to say the least when they have to drive to Walmart to purchase a Captain America shield to match the outfit.

When the day came Reece is so eager to put on the costume, he has to wear it all day, throwing the shield around the house until England has to yell at him to not break anything. I mean, it is _so _cool. It makes noises and everything!

Around six o'clock, England and America get ready at Reece's demand; he wants his _daddy _and his _mommy _to dress up too, so they wouldn't feel left out. England reluctantly agreed to be a pirate for the day (although America tried to purchase the female version), and America decided to be vampire. Reece is giggling when they walk out of their room like that.

With his orange jack-o-lantern in his hand, he skips down the side walk with his parents following him. Sometimes England takes pictures as he strides up to a door with such confidence, and ask the candy giver to, "please donate some candies to a hero." Day after day he takes after America more and more.

Reece has a pretty hefty haul of candy by the time the sun is setting, but with his amazing strength he could carry it all on his own. England has been hoping he would receive some of his magic, but he hasn't shown any signs of it yet.

"You did pretty good Reece," America comments, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Ya I did!" Reece grins from ear to ear, pleased to be praised.

"Perhaps we should be heading home. It's getting dark," England says.

"One more house!" The four-year-old whines, causing the pirate to chuckle.

"Alright, one more house." Reece takes off towards the last house on the street, one that makes England freeze when he sees it. America looks over at his husband, and recognizes the face in an instant. It is the house his brother lives in.

"Reece come back-" Reece is already pounding on the door. Alfred grabs his lover's hand and races after him, reaching the front lawn when Scotland opens the door and walks out.

"Can you please donate some candy to a hero?" Reece asks, but Scotland only stares at him.

"Reece get over here right now!" Reece doesn't waste a moment, and hops off the porch the moment he is ordered to. England picks him up and holds him close.

"He has your eyes," Scotland says. Arthur only glares at him.

"You better stay away from our child," America speaks.

Scotland shrugs, "He came to my door. Maybe you should be better parents and watch after him closely."

"Mommy and daddy are really nice!" Reece glares too, just like his 'mommy'.

"Why don't you let me see him?" Scotland leans against the railing lining his porch, staring back at the two of them.

"You know what you did," England says.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Come on Iggy let's go," America grabs his hand, and starts to lead him back down the street.

"He starts school soon doesn't he? I'd like to see him sometime," Scotland calls out.

"Get lost!" The American responds, rushing his family home. He doesn't want to have anything to do with the man that ruined his Iggy's childhood.

* * *

"Remember to be nice and polite to all your teachers and say your please's and thank you's."

"Mommmmm I'm going to be late for the bus!" Reece complains. He is five now and fidgety under England's adjusting hands. He is ready for his first day at school, because he gets to show off his Avengers backpack.

"You won't be late for the bus," England scoffs, combing through his hair.

A few minutes later, the bus horn honks.

"Gotta go!" Reece runs for the door.

"Kisses first."

He runs back to kiss both of Arthur's cheeks, and gives him a hug, "Bye mommy!" He races outside. The Brit follows him, but remains on the porch to make sure he gets on the bus.

When he takes his first step onto it, he turns to wave at England, and he waves back, watching as he joins the many rows of faces on the bus. Right before the bus doors close however, he catches a glimpse at the bus driver—and he could've swore he saw a shock of red hair.

* * *

When America came home from work, England is worried. Reece seemed fine when he came home from school. He talked about his teacher and all the nice classmates he met, and never once did he mention the bus driver. When America takes off his jacket, he can see Iggy sitting at the dinner table, all wound up.

"Did something happen his first day of school," He asks, going to sit beside his lover.

"I think the man that picked him up on the bus was Scotland."

America raises an eyebrow, "Why would Scotland be a bus driver?"

"To get close to Reece."

The American reaches over, taking his hand, "Iggy… I think you are overreacting just a bit. You're probably stressed because it was his first day of school and you're not used to not having him gone for half a day."

The Brit shakes his head exasperatedly, "Remember what he said Halloween? He made it sound like he'd be at the school to see Reece."

"_He starts school soon doesn't he? I'd like to see him sometime."_

It did sound like it.

"Are you sure it was Scotland?" America speaks slowly, gauging England's reaction.

He sighs, "I don't know. I saw they had red hair… I don't want to ask Reece… that'll get him all worried…"

"I agree…"

"What will we do, if it is Scotland? We can't just take him out of school."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Like hell you will," Arthur pulls his hand away, "I don't want any of you in contact with him."

"England…"

"Let's… let's just cook supper alright. Reece will wonder why he doesn't smell something burning yet."

America is still worried, but for the sake of England, he simply smiles, and helps him prepare dinner.

* * *

"So you think Scotland works at the school to be close to your son," Canada reiterates.

"Sounds crazy right?" It has been a slow work day for America, and with little to no work to occupy him, the American has a lot on his mind.

"No it sounds logical. He probably wants to see him bad. After the birthday and Halloween incident…" Matthew isn't helping his feeling. He is only heightening his fears.

"We can't just take Reece out of school and home school him for the rest of his life. That wouldn't be fair to him."

"And I agree, which means you'll have to do another solution."

"Like what Mattie?" America runs his fingers through his hair, "What can I do?"

"Well… This is a little out there… but you could have England talk to him. Work out the past."

"That won't happen. Scotland's awful," America defends.

"You don't know that for sure. You just know from what you've seen, which isn't very much, and what you've been told by England, which is a lot. He could leave stuff out purposely. Maybe they could work something out. It's better than worrying about Reece all day and night."

Alfred sighs, "You're right…"

"If it helps, I could go to the school with you to confront him."

"Actually… that would."

* * *

When America gets off work, he sends England a text that says, "Running late, start dinner without me." England replies with an okay. The American's nerves are fried, but he has enough mind to go pick up his brother and drive to the school. After driving by Scotland's house, he knows he couldn't be home.

They find Scotland outside, smoking. He only smirks when American and Canada get out of the car.

"What are you two gents doing here. School's over."

"You know why we are here," America growls.

Scotland raises his hands in a mock surrender, "Afraid I don't."

"We need to talk about England, and about Reece. Both America and England are very worried about Reece's well-being. They don't trust you," Canada explains.

"Why not?"

"Cause all the damn things you did to England as a child!" Scotland raises an eyebrow, "You locked him outside, you starved him!"

Scotland shakes his head, "You got it wrong…"

"Like hell I got it wrong! You tortured my England!" Canada has to wrap his arms around America's waist to keep him from lunging at him.

"We did it for a reason!" Scotland snaps, dragging the cigarette from his lips.

"Why!? Why did you put my England through all that!?"

Scotland stares at him.

"Answer me!"

"Al calm down…"

"I won't till I have my answers!"

Scotland adverts his gaze, staring at something in the distance. He begins to speak.

"Our parents weren't exactly good people. Our mother disappeared a lot, and our father wasn't good with children. Those nights we were left with him, were hell for all of us, except England."

America starts to calm down.

"The nights we knew he was home alone, we locked England outside. That way, he only beat on us, and not him. The nights he went hungry, we all went hungry. The nights he ate, we still went hungry. We were protecting him as best as we could. I could see where he could confuse it for cruelty though. We knew we could never tell him our intentions, because he would stop letting us sacrifice ourselves."

There is silence after Scotland finished, and he only looks at America when he ses movement. America is holding out his hand.

He wants to shake.

"I'm sorry for being hostile. I didn't know," America apologizes. Scotland takes his hand and they shake.

"I never meant to hurt your child. I've always been watching out for him."

"_I'm sure someone is watching over you guys and will make sure it's safe."_

"When he was born… did you…?"

Scotland nods his head, "I protected him from harm."

America feels so bad, for all the hostility he ever felt towards the man. He didn't know the whole truth, and now that he does, he feels terrible. Before he could even apologize again, Scotland is already walking away.

"Hey! Can I do anything to make it up to you!" America calls after him.

Scotland turns and looks at him for a split second, "Keep this to ourselves. I wouldn't want my baby brother to think I've gone soft."

000

He keeps his promise. He doesn't say a word to England when he got home. Tonight, he gets to read Reece a bedtime story, and when he is fast asleep, he tucks him in the Iron Man comforter, and places a kiss on his forehead, like the day when he was born.

"Thank you Scotland…" He murmurs against his forehead, before pulling back. Scotland watched out for him during the very second he could have lost him. Now he gets to experience the joy of being a parent with England, and for that he is very thankful.

He then moves to the lamp, and flicks the light off.

* * *

**The End.**

**What do you think? Which pairing should I do next?**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
